Give A Little Bit
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: A Holiday One-shot. Mikoto and her date share the spirit of the holiday and each other. Characters are slightly older. Yuri laced for my love.


**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME and its characters are Sunrise property. The song which this piece takes its title was written by Rick Davies and Rodger Hodgson, who sang it with Supertramp.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My Sweet Koi I can give you no better gift than my love. Happy Holiday's to all, no matter where you are and what you celebrate. Read, enjoy, and review, as always, thanks.

**2/13/10:** The feeling this story gives me is love and warmth; if not for that fact this would be a very difficult period. In the wee hours of this morning, a four-legged friend passed safely into Kami's care.

* * *

**Give A Little Bit**

As the holiday season rolled around once again, the young woman bit the chill that moved in and watched as all the people rushed to nowhere with their packages. Her older brother offered to give her more money, but she turned him and their grandfather down. Since she graduated from Fuka and was now studying to become a veterinarian, she had no use for the commercialism of the season. Besides her playboy brother and well meaning grandfather, there were only two other people Mikoto Minagi would get gifts for. Well one actually.

As she neared the warmth of the little ramen shop, Mikoto remembered the promise made last month. Mikoto would meet her companion here to eat and then they would go back to the dorms, more specifically her dorm room. Mikoto had been working in no-kill shelter not far from her dorm for the past year and was saddened by all the animals that didn't have warm homes. Funny thing, both she and her companion tonight felt rather kindred to them.

"Didn't we agree to an early meal?" the lithe red head said as Mikoto sat beside her.

"I had to make sure everything was ready," Mikoto said offering no more of an excuse.

"Well I only just got here too, drills ran a little longer," her companion said a smile lighting her face completely.

"You didn't hurt anybody this time, did you Nao?" Mikoto asked thinking of the young man Nao beat up in last week's drill.

"No, not unless my instructor's testicles can't be removed from the back of his throat," Nao answered as she looked over Mikoto's features, the far-away look as present as always.

"Why not just report him? Why do you always have to use violence Nao?" Mikoto asked as she felt a momentary flash of guilt.

"The same reason you did last year, to show that idiot I'm no victim," Nao stated firmly as she slowly reached for Mikoto's hand on the counter in front of her, "Let's just eat in peace and drop this subject okay."

Mikoto nodded her head and silently thanked Kami that their ramen was quick in arriving. Mikoto was also thankful that Nao was picking up the bill here. All of her money was spent on the other half of their date this evening. Mikoto volunteered to work both Christmas Eve and Christmas at the shelter for the evening to morning shifts.

Eating in silence was not something Nao was use to, but with Mikoto it had become normal. There was nothing really left to say about what happened between Mikoto and Tate, he was no longer with Mai. Tate was with Shiho now and due to be married soon from what Nao told her. Mai was away in France at school and the distance alone was enough to break her heart.

Both Nao and Reito had tried to comfort Mikoto, but it was Yukino's gift that helped lessen the anxiety of separation. Yukino had set-up Mikoto with a video chat program and gave her free technical advice whenever she needed it. Mikoto had been grateful and had gone to give Yukino a small 'thank you' gift one day. When Chie Harada had answered the door instead, Mikoto blushed, laughed and then handed Yukino's gift to Chie before leaving still smiling.

Mikoto remembered the trouble that had recently come of that relationship and Chie's recent month full of nights on the couch in her dorm. The nights of tears, after phone calls from either woman or word from Mai unable to keep their chat date, leaving Mikoto and Chie both with empty arms and promises. Nao had spent a few nights with them, drinking Harada to sleep and helping Mikoto remember she was loved.

Nao had skirted the conversations Mikoto would try to have, whether after sex or in the morning, and told Chie to mind her business. Did Nao have feelings for Mikoto? Maybe, maybe was the only answer Nao had for that question, because she was no fool and Mikoto would always love Mai.

"You ready?" Nao asked looking into Mikoto's empty bowl.

"Yeah just thinking, about the others," Mikoto replied not needing to give names, Nao knew well enough who she meant.

"Harada has a chance at the International job at the rag she's been working for," Nao replied having talked with Chie earlier that day, "No one else wants it for reasons of insanity."

Both women laughed and then thanked their patron before heading out into the cold, off to Mikoto's dorm. Nao cursed Mai for her indecision as she watched Mikoto walking two steps ahead. Not only had Mikoto filled out quite nicely, she could stop traffic in her tighty-whitey's.

"It's what Chie wants, I already tried talking her out of it," Mikoto answered as she looked back and caught Nao checking her out. Mikoto laughed, stepped back, and took hold of Nao.

"Get that thought out of your head, Minagi," Nao laughed as Mikoto leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"I'll let Officer Yuuki use her handcuffs tonight," Mikoto purred as she caught the scent of Nao's perfume.

"Officer Yuuki had plans to anyway," Nao replied as she pushed Mikoto back and lifted the corner of her jacket.

Mikoto laughed, turned, and dropped to one knee, offering Nao a piggyback ride. Nao sighed and took the offer anyway. They had done this a few times while still at Fuka. Everything about Mikoto tonight, as always, was filled not only with delight, but a waning innocence that Nao wished would never truly leave this girl.

The warmth against her back and neck made Mikoto want to forget her longing. The breath that bathed her ear excited Mikoto causing her nipples to stand erect. Nao felt the slight shiver and realized what she was doing. Nao apologized but Mikoto only laughed softly and started to run as it seemed the train was earlier than usual.

It always amazed Nao how strong Mikoto was, both physically and emotionally. The part that wasn't funny was her weakness: her love of Mai Tokiha. Nao told herself one day that Mai would take a beating, whether physical or verbal was still in the air. If asked tonight it would be both, but tonight was not about those feelings, hers or Mikoto's or Mai's.

The train was nearly empty and the ride was comfortably quiet, Nao holding Mikoto's hand the entire time. The few other occupants on the train smiled and offered to share holiday libations with them. Mikoto cheerfully declined as did Nao, the little party then moved to the other end of the train and returned to their celebration.

"I hope you don't expect me to start doing this kind of thing all the time?" Nao said questioning Mikoto though she knew the answer.

"I'm glad you agreed to help tonight, Nao. I hold no expectations beyond that," Mikoto said as she readied for their stop. Mikoto took her scarf and placed it around Nao's neck, golden eyes languishing in the bright green before her.

"I swear if you kiss me again, I'll handcuff you to your bed," Nao said feeling the air become electric between them.

Mikoto wasn't ready to stop and didn't believe what Nao said. Just before their lips met the train screeched to a stop and quickly ended the moment. With a resigned sigh, Mikoto followed Nao off the train and led the way back to her dorm with simple conversation.

As they gathered all the packages, Nao laughed and then sighed knowing Mikoto had made sure everyone would be warm and well fed tonight. One of her packages started to squeak and Nao just hung her head, she had made a promise. Mikoto it seemed also got toys for the good little ones. Mikoto put on a red and white hat and then slowly eased one on Nao with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, for everything," Mikoto said softly as she grabbed her keys and opened the door for Nao.

"Don't thank me for this; it's just time with someone I care about," Nao said as she walked out of the room and gave Mikoto a wink.

The walk to the shelter was quick and filled with laughter. Mikoto couldn't stop as she told Nao what her plans for the night were if no calls came in or no drop offs were made. Mikoto's love of animals shined like a beacon as she talked about them with animated cheer. _'Kami help the person that ever hurt an animal around Mikoto,'_ Nao thought as Mikoto held the shelter entrance open for her.

As Mikoto relieved Misato for the evening, Nao started opening bags. Mikoto came in and immediately stopped her telling her the animals needed to have baths first. Nao just shot Mikoto an evil glare as she smiled and disappeared into the back where the dogs were.

"She is going to owe me for this," Nao grumbled as she followed behind and was pounced by a small ball of fur with lots of energy.

Mikoto just laughed and helped Nao up, continuing down the kennel opening doors and releasing dogs without any restraints or fear. It was magic how all twenty dogs got along even during the bath. Mikoto penned the dogs in the small employee lounge as she cleaned their cages. Nao brought back all the beds and then realized it was too cold in the kennel for what Mikoto had in mind.

Nao waved Mikoto off to the cats as she handled all the beds and toys. Mikoto peeked twice while Nao was busy and noticed all the dogs were now in the hallway, some on beds while others were playing with their chewy toys. Each image burned into her memory as she watched Nao playing with the dogs, willing and unwillingly.

As the little black and white kitten in her hands started to meow and purr, Mikoto had to duck quickly back into the room. Nao brought a bunch of dogs down the hall with her as she checked in on Mikoto and the cats. Nao had to laugh as she realized that in here too, Mikoto let all of the cats roam free.

Mikoto brought the little kitten she was holding over to say hello to Nao. Nao stole a full kiss from Mikoto as she heard the cacophony of sounds grow around them. All of the dogs had tried to move their beds down the hall and into the room as Nao slid her arm around behind Mikoto's neck and deepened their kiss, trying to pull closer to her in the process.

Mikoto slowly placed the little kitten on a nearby cat tree and placed both hands firmly on Nao's soft butt. It felt so good to share this with Nao that Mai had not once crossed her mind. As Nao pulled away from the kiss her hips pushed closer to Mikoto.

"She doesn't deserve you," Nao whispered as she felt their cores brush against one another.

"She who?" Mikoto asked as she eased Nao out the doorway into the hallway and then buried her face in Nao's neck, planting them against the wall. Nao lifted her legs and wrapped them around Mikoto, their heat rising and needs growing. It was always the little things that Mikoto did that brought her to these moments.

All the dogs pounced on them at once and Nao was amazed when Mikoto just laughed and stripped off both of their shirts. Mikoto leaned closer to Nao and whispered rather naughtily in her ear_, 'Will you give a little bit of your love to me?'_ Nao looked deep into Mikoto's eyes and said yes. Mikoto helped Nao up off the floor and they both quickly resettled the dogs and set up the cats before sneaking into the office.

Nao stretched out one of the blankets on the couch and then slowly eased out of her jeans. Mikoto watched lustfully as the denim hugged its way down Nao's smooth skin and had to fight the urge to bite her panty clad bottom. Nao whistled at Mikoto and drew her attraction up to her soon to be bra-less chest, the hungry look in her golden eyes answered Nao's own.

Mikoto slowly stripped down to nothing and approached Nao on the couch. Nao reached up to touch Mikoto's cheek as she settled in between Nao's legs on top of her, one knee bent precariously close to Nao's aching core. Fire surged through her as Mikoto felt Nao reaching down into the bag beside the couch.

There were no words said as Nao fit the harness to Mikoto and then kissed her hard and passionately. Mikoto grabbed a handful of Nao's hair and pulled her head back bearing her neck to Mikoto's fevered kisses. Nao felt the warmth and wetness between her legs grow as Mikoto teased her.

No words passed between them as Nao wrapped her legs around Mikoto, hooking them at her knees. Nao wanted Mikoto to please her so deep inside that she didn't care if Mikoto was rough or polite. Nao tried to coerce Mikoto into action, but Mikoto just tugged on her hair again and whispered roughly into her ear.

Nao's breath hitched as she felt Mikoto take control and in her heart she couldn't lie. As Mikoto took her there in the office and then again back at her dorm once the shift ended, Nao didn't care if Mai ever came back. As Nao pushed up off the bed and back into Mikoto's embrace, the fullness she felt surprised her. Mikoto held her close and slowed her pace, enjoying the feeling of their closeness and the outcries as she took Nao and herself beyond their previous limits.

"Will you give a little bit more?" Mikoto asked as her eyes glowed with mirth and an underlying love that they never discussed.


End file.
